


Choices

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Just when Fraser finds love someones out to try and ruin it.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Choices

## Choices

  
by vicki tub  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys just looking after them from time to time. Feel free to borrow them as well.

Author's Notes: I'd love to dedicate this to my sister who wanted me to write her a story to read on the plane to Vegas, So i do hope that she likes it. All mistakes are my own please oh please don't shoot me over it. Enjoy reading it feel free to review.

Story Notes: None really just mild langue.

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Everybody wondered who Francesca's new boyfriend was as no had met him yet. Everybody was shocked and surprised since she only seemed to have eyes for one person and that person was the Mountie Benton Fraser.  
  
Ray Vecchio sat in his Buick Rivera with said Mountie during a stakeout.  
  
Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel he got the courage to ask, "So Benny do you know who this guy Frannie is or is it you and your afraid to tell me"?  
  
Fraser turned surprised eyes on Ray, "Ray I do not know who Francesca is seeing and it is most certainly not me. Ray as you know I would have asked your permission to ask Francesca out in the first place and you should know that Ray"?  
  
Ray almost smiled at been scolded by the Mountie, "Sorry Benny I knew that I do and I'm sorry. It is just none of us have seen him or even know his name. What if he is some nut or a serial killer or something"?  
  
Once again he scolded Ray, "Honestly Ray you should know your sister better then that and trust that she can judge a person"  
  
Looking out the side window in thought, "Your right Benny but I worry about her you know. She's my baby sister if anything to her I don't know what I'd do. Benny if anything happens to me look after her for me won't ya. If it anyone I want dating her it would be you and I'm sorry for been mad about it before can you ever forgive me for that"?  
  
Fraser glanced at Ray eyes soft, "Think noting of it Ray your forgiven. Of course I will look after her and your family"  
  
It was a few weeks later and Ray and Fraser arrived at the airport Fraser was leaving for a well deserved vacation.  
  
Ray handed Fraser his rucksack, "Now Benny when you get up there remember your on vacation ok and please for god sake be careful"   
  
Fraser's eyes sparkled with amusement, "I will don't worry Ray"  
  
Throwing Fraser a look, "Hmm why don't I believe you Benny huh"?  
  
Laughing now, "Maybe because my last Vacation going home resulted in a hijacked plane going blind losing the use of my legs and bringing home a prisoner home dead because he was crushed by rocks"  
  
Ray was laughing harder now playfully punching his shoulder, "Ya maybe Benny look be careful up there and look after yourself Benny. You're my only brother and well I don't want to lose you"  
  
Fraser wondered why Ray was talking like this but let it go as Ray got uncomfortable just like he did about his feelings.  
  
So Fraser smiled and said, "I will Ray and you to are my only brother and look after yourself"  
  
After a goodbye hug they went their separate ways.  
  
It was coming to the end of his vacation and it was mostly restful apart from tracking and bringing in a litter bug destroying many planes and boats and something called a punt while doing it.  
  
While talking to the superintendent of that area a constable came in informing him that he had a phone call from Chicago.  
  
The phone call was from Ray his best friend and brother. He had sounded so forlorn. All Fraser remembered of that phone call was Ray saying that it was good to hear his voice and that he may not be there to collect him at the station and he may be on his own for awhile.   
  
Now Fraser stood with Diefenbaker watching his home burn to the ground with all the other tenants watching all they had disappear with noting they could do about it.  
  
Wanting and needing a friend right now he headed for the 2-7 station house to Ray.  
  
Once there everyone was acting really strangely when he asked where Ray was.  
  
More then one he asked said, `Ray, Ray Vecchio the Detective'  
  
Finally going back to Ray's desk he saw a form he thought was Ray leaning over it studying a file.  
  
Smiling Fraser called out, "Ray"  
  
A tall skinny blond man turned smiling embracing him, "Fraser buddy"  
  
Everything that the blond man who was not Ray Vecchio said after that went from his head.  
  
By the end of the day they had become firm friends. The new Ray Vecchio who he learned later was called Stanley Raymond Kowalski. He even gave Fraser his spare bedroom to move into as Fraser now had no where to live and he was not letting Fraser move into his office.  
  
They worked well together with his logic and Ray's instinct it fit well solving cases with some ease.  
  
It was a Wednesday night and Fraser had night duty at the consulate before leaving he asked, "Ray would you like me to leave you a plate before I go to work"?  
  
Ray's shave foamed face popped out of the bathroom, "Na I'm good got a date tonight"  
  
Fraser smiled he knew Ray had a girlfriend but was yet to meet her.   
  
As Fraser was leaving the building he wondered who it could be he hoped that she was better then hid ex wife of course anyone was better then she was for him.   
  
Ray and Francesca met at the restaurant Francesca sat with her hair flowing and looking wonderful.  
  
Seeing Ray come in, "Hi Ray you look well"  
  
Blushing slightly, "Thank you Frannie you look very beautiful"  
  
For months now all their dates were on the nights when Fraser was on night duty and all their conversations were about him also.  
  
Ray knew in his heart of hearts that it wasn't working out between them and it felt very strange as now he was meant to be her brother.   
  
In all the time they dated they had never even shared a passionate kiss let alone any intimate time together.  
  
A thought struck Ray, `I'm going to get those two together even if it kills me'  
  
Frannie caught his boyish smile, "Ray what are you thinking you have that I'm up to something look in your eye"?  
  
Wiping his mouth, "Oh noting Frannie just thinking you know silly things"  
  
Frannie who was a woman of the 20th century she dropped Ray home and walked him to his door. Ray thought that was funny but went along with it. She leaned in and kissed hi goodbye only to be caught when Fraser opened the door. Fraser had though their sick neighbour was at the door needing help.  
  
Ray didn't miss the look of hurt and betrayal that flashed in Fraser's eyes.   
  
Francesca backed up, "Frase it's not what it looks like well it is but am you're not mad are you"?  
  
Fraser kept his voice as calm as possible, "I'm not mad Francesca but what are you doing is very dangerous to your brother. You do know that Ray here is playing your brother"  
  
Ray stepped in, "Sorry Frase we were dating before I even heard about this assignment we I didn't know I swear"   
  
Fraser just looked at them both without saying a word and went back inside the apartment.  
  
Ray spun around, "shit this is bad I better go in Frannie I'm sorry"  
  
Francesca smiled sadly, "I'm sorry as well Ray look hope everything goes ok when you go in"  
  
Making his way inside Fraser just handed him a cup of coffee without saying a word.  
  
Swallowing hard, "I really am sorry Frase you really like her don't ya"?  
  
Fraser didn't raise his head to meet Ray's, "I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Ray pushed it, "Fraser I saw it in your eyes admit it"  
  
Raising his head and looking into Ray's eyes that look told Ray all he needed to know and would carry out his plan to get them together.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Ray woke the next morning he found that Fraser already left for work.  
  
Sighing he went to make coffee to see it was already made and waiting for him.  
  
There was note on the fridge from Fraser:  
  
Ray sorry I couldn't wait for you this morning, I have some errands to run for Inspector Thatcher before work, I will be at the station after lunch time to liaise for the rest of the day  
  
Yours   
  
Benton Fraser  
  
Ray had to smile he doesn't hate me and who in the world writes a message in his own home and signs his name.  
  
Arriving at the station the first person that Ray saw was Francesca.  
  
Francesca hurried over, "Ray how did it go last night"?  
  
Ray pulled her aside, "Frannie well I'm alive as you can see Frase he is just worried about your brother and you and your family"  
  
Tilting her head, "I guess but that look in his eyes I could swear he was going to breathe fire at us"  
  
Laughing now Ray rubbed his face, "Ya he was spitting fire all right he just worries I'll talk to him later"  
  
Ray sat watching the doors all morning waiting for Fraser to arrive. The clock seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time it left Ray feeling dizzy.  
  
Detective Huey was passing Ray's desk and noticed Ray's nervous twitches.  
  
Wanting to mess with Ray's head, "Is somebody in trouble what did you do"?  
  
Ray laughed nervously. "I'm in trouble with Fraser noting I can't fix"  
  
Huey teased, "Ooh in trouble with the Mountie good luck I'd rather you then me he might torches you with Inuit stories I`d rather you then me Ray"  
  
That made Ray sit up, "Why is he bad when he is mad"?   
  
Leaning over Ray's desk, "Let's just say I would do everything possible to get on his good side"  
  
Ray swallowed, "Thanks for the warning"  
  
A flash of red caught his eye Fraser had arrived and thank god he didn't look mad anymore.  
  
Putting on his best smile, "Hi Frase everything go ok this morning"?  
  
Fraser sat down opposite Ray, "Hello Ray and yes everything went very well this morning thank you"  
  
Ray leaned back in his chair, "What she have you doing collecting her dry cleaning or something"?  
  
Fraser's eyes actually sparkled with laughter, "Actually Ray I had to walk her dogs then I had to pick up her dry cleaning"  
  
Both started laughing then.  
  
Francesca waltzed over to them, "Morning Frase how are you today look about last night it's not Ray's fault so please don't be mad at him"?  
  
Looking at her worried face his eyes softened, "Francesca it's alright I'm not mad I just worry that's all"  
  
Ray had heard the crack in Fraser's voice and he would do everything in his power to put that right. He knew that Francesca really wanted to be with Fraser. It didn't take a genius to know and to see the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about him and the same went for Fraser when it came to Francesca.  
  
Satisfied with his answer she went back to work leaving them alone.  
  
Ray thought that Fraser was going too talked about it again but instead he asked about the case.  
  
Opening the folder Ray shook his head, "Frase I've no idea how they are smuggling in the diamonds none at all"   
  
Fraser frowned and took the file studying the names one of which stood out right away, 'Henry Dunn'   
  
Fraser played that name over in his head and put it with another name that popped out, `James Maxwell'  
  
It clicked then he remembered a case from his time in Inuvik, "Ray these two names, 'Henry Dunn and James Maxwell' I've dealt with them before. I arrested them for smuggling drugs across the Alaskan border the Canadian side of course"  
  
Ray moved behind Fraser to look at the file, "Can you get your old files sent down here"  
  
Nodding and picking up the phone, "No problem Ray I'll have them fax it down"  
  
It didn't take very long and the fax came through they had the faces to put along side the names for Ray to see. It was also the end of their shift so they lefty for the night.  
  
They sat eating pizza with Dief enjoying a rare slice all to himself as they enjoyed a hockey match on the TV.  
  
Ray picked up his beer, "Frase be honest with me how do you feel about Frannie"?  
  
Fraser turned his head to him, "It would not be fair of me Ray to say since she is your girlfriend"  
  
By hook or by crook Ray was getting it out of him with words not just a look.  
  
So Ray tried again. "Come on Frase I won't stop until you tell me"  
  
Fraser knew Ray was good for his word so he took a long breath before starting, "I think that Francesca is a very kind and loving person. She cares a lot about her family and friends and she is very beautiful"  
  
Smiling now, "See now was that so bad Frase"  
  
Lowering his head, "You've no idea Ray"  
  
Ray felt guilty for pushing Fraser to hard, "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you to hard. You really do love her don't you and not just as a sister type but you'd like to be the one dating her"  
  
Looking away, "Sorry Rat I just well it doesn't matter now you and Francesca are happy and that's all that matters"  
  
Lying in bed that night Ray planned it all out he was going to tell Fraser that his mum was coming to dinner and wanted to meet him and he'd tell Francesca the same. Only it was going to be a candle light dinner for the two of them and let's sparks fly their happiness meant the world to him. Ray fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ray walked into the bullpen full of determination he had it all planned out dinner would arrive just before the time he told Fraser and Francesca that his `Mum' would be there. Fraser had brought his spare uniform to work so he could get ready there and arrive home prepared.  
  
Huey was passing Ray's desk and yet again caught his nervous twitching, "Ray don't tell me you're in trouble with big red again"?  
  
Ray grinned, "Not yet ask me again tomorrow and I'll know"  
  
Curious now Huey leaned over Ray's desk, "Ray what are you up to do tell"?  
  
Chuckling now, "What Jack you turning into a gossip queen now"?  
  
Shaking his head and laughing, "It's not gossip its getting information like a Detective should"  
  
Banging his pen on the table top, "So its not gossip since been a Detective it is in your nature to get information"?  
  
Nodding with a smile, "Yes Ray so come on now spill"  
  
Shaking his, "Sorry Jack can't if I'm alive tomorrow I'll tell you"  
  
Getting of Ray's desk, "You better "   
  
Thinking for a moment, "I will I promise"  
  
Francesca approached Ray's desk and in a quite voice, "Ray what will I wear for tonight"?  
  
Watching Francesca's face, "Anything that you want Frannie"  
  
Biting her lip, "Ray I want to make a good impression on her so please what will I wear"?   
  
Smiling now Ray covered her hand with his, "Ok wear that lovely baby blue dress that you wear when we go to the theatre"  
  
Francesca face brightened up, "Ok Ray and I just had that cleaned as well. Am what time should I be there again and do I bring anything"?  
  
Squeezing her hand gently, "Na Frannie you don't have to bring anything and seven would be perfect"  
  
The sound of the phone ringing broke their conversation so Francesca went back to her work while Ray picked up the phone.  
  
Ray answered, "Squad room"  
  
A female Canadian voice greeted him, "Hi I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for Constable Fraser, Benton Fraser I was told I'd find him here"?  
  
Ray frowned, "Sorry ma'm but he isn't here at the moment he might still be at the consulate where he works have you tried there miss"?  
  
The lady on the other end of the phone answered, "Maggie McKenzie I'm Ben's sister"  
  
Ray sat back shocked, "His sister Fraser never told me that he had a sister Miss McKenzie"  
  
Maggie laughed, "Well no he wouldn't have well not that he wouldn't if he could its just that I was undercover for a long time and I just got out. I thought I'd surprise him by ringing"  
  
Smiling bigger now and loving the sound of her voice, "That must have been very tough look leave your number with me and as soon as he gets in I'll get him to phone you"  
  
Sighing with relief, "Thank you I did try the consulate but the constable that answered the phone I couldn't understand him with all that babbling and humming and hawing I gave up"  
  
Ray couldn't help but laugh, "Ya that would be Turnbull he is harmless once you get to know him he's big child with a good heart"  
  
Maggie so very much wanted to put a face to the voice that was talking to her right now Detective am"?  
  
Spluttering his words, "R-Ray Vecchio"  
  
Giggling now, "Well Ray-Ray Vecchio it was lovely to talk to you but I have to go will you get Ben to call me please"?  
  
Even though she couldn't see him Ray was blushing, "I will Maggie no problem and it was very nice getting to know you"  
  
Before hanging up Maggie replied, "You to Ray bye for now"  
  
Fraser sat in front of his superior officer taking notes for a letter that she wanted typed out. It was for another one of those mind numbing consulate parties.   
  
Inspector Thatcher used a stern voice, "Fraser, Fraser are you even listening to me. Please read back the last three lines"?  
  
Fraser's head snapped up and he glanced down at the page with the notes on thank god he's be working on automatic again.  
  
Clearing his throat, "Certainly sir, you are here by invited to the Canadian Consulate Chicago Illinois for a charity ball in aid of the homeless"  
  
Waving a hand had stopped him, "Alright Fraser go type that up and get them out to the list that you have dismissed"  
  
Rising from his chair taking the notes with him, "Certainly sir"  
  
Inspector Thatcher watched Fraser leave thinking, "God that man is so frustrating but why can't I seem to stop wanting him"?  
  
Ray got home in plenty of time to get the place ready he cleaned it from top to bottom. Setting the table Ray used the china that he got from the divorce setting it all off with scented candles.  
  
Standing back looking at his handy work smiling, "Perfect now I just hope they don't kill me"  
  
Francesca fixed her for the hundredth time and looking in the mirror yet again to check everything was ok.  
  
Rolling her eyes at herself, "You look fine come on now time to get yourself moving"  
  
Fraser was across town changed and ready to go.   
  
Turning to Diefenbaker, "Dief am I ok is my lanyard straight"?  
  
Dief barked.  
  
Fraser clutched his hat in his hands, "I'm not been overly picky I want to make a good impression on Ray's mother"  
  
Dief rolled his eyes at Fraser.  
  
Fraser opened the door to leave, "Come along Dief I don't know I bother to ask you anyway"   
  
Ray had everything ready and waiting nervously hoping that it would all work out.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ray stood behind the door biting his thumbs and watching the clock four minutes to go it read.  
  
Fraser and Francesca arrived at the same time Fraser's eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of her.  
  
Looking deep into her eyes, "Francesca if I may say you look very beautiful tonight"  
  
Francesca's faced turned rosy pink, "Thank you Benton you look very handsome as well"  
  
Bowing his head slightly to hide his now pink face, "Thank you kindly Francesca shall we go in"  
  
Nodding happily, "Sure Frase"  
  
Fraser opened the door and they stepped inside.  
  
They stopped in their tracks when they saw the table set for two in front of them.  
  
Fraser furrowed his eyebrows, "Ray what's going on did I make a mistake or something do I have the wrong night"?   
  
Shaking his head putting his hand in his pockets, "No Fraser no mistake ok guys hear me out ok. Don't talk until I'm finished what I have to say is that ok"?  
  
Fraser and Francesca exchanged looks, "Very well Ray please carry on", and Fraser answered"  
  
Pacing the floor Ray started, "Ok, ok you see I know that the two of you like each other very much and that's fine with me. Frannie I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him they light up and Fraser you're the same when you talk about Frannie"  
  
They went to speak but Ray put a hand up to stop them.  
  
Ray continued, "Frannie I do love you but I love you like a sister and you should be with someone who can love you the way that you want and that is Fraser"  
  
Francesca glancing from Ray to Fraser, "I'm sorry Ray"  
  
Ray shook his head, "No need Frannie to be sorry the way I look at it is I get to see my two best friends in love and happy what's to be sorry about that"  
  
Fraser was beetroot red in the face now, "Ray what are you saying"?  
  
Waving a hand at the table, "I'm saying that this is for the two of you. Your first date as it were Dief and I planned this and we hope that you accept cos we don't want you to ,miss out on something special here right Dief"?  
  
Dief barked and bounced around their legs.  
  
Fraser smiled a sweet shy smile, "Thank you Ray I don't know what to say"  
  
Grinning like a cat that got the cream, "Say I accept and Frannie will you be my girlfriend"  
  
Fraser's breath caught in his throat for just a moment, "I accept thank you Ray and Francesca will you be my girlfriend"  
  
Feeling like she was on cloud 9, "Yes, yes, yes I'd love to be your girlfriend Ben is calling you Ben ok"?  
  
Locking eyes with hers, "I'd love for you to call me Ben"  
  
Ray threw his arms around them both, "Thank god I thought you were going to deck me one. Ok dinner is there and the wine is breathing and soft music in the CD player. Dief and I will be off so have a good date oh and do anything I wouldn't do"  
  
Fraser stuck out her tongue at Ray, "Ray, Ben is a gentleman so I think I'm safe"  
  
Laughing now while putting on his coat, "Your right and Fraser you hurt her I'll kill you have a good time bye come along Dief"  
  
Ray left still laughing with Dief in toe.  
  
Ben and Frannie sat opposite each other not really knowing what to say like nervous teenagers.  
  
Frannie bit the bullet and raised her glass in a toast, "To us and to our first date and for our best friends for the push"  
  
Ben clicked her glass with his, "and thank god they did"  
  
Their dinner went much better then they could have dreamed of. Sharing funny stories of the real Ray Vecchio and about how much they like the new Ray. They finished off with some dancing and even though Frannie had come in a taxi Ben insisted on taking her home and they shared a sweet gentle first kiss that made her toes curl.  
  
Fraser arrived back to the apartment to find that Ray and Dief had arrived back while he was bringing Frannie home.  
  
Fraser gave Ray the warmest smile he'd ever seen on Fraser's face, "Ray I don't know how to thank you if you hadn't done that I never would have had the courage to so I'll be forever grateful to you for that"  
  
The complements made Ray blush, "It was noting Frase"  
  
Shaking his head, "It was not noting Francesca was your girlfriend yet our happiness meant more to you that was very selfless Ray"  
  
Ray looked up at Fraser, "You mean the world to me so why wouldn't I do it for you both oh before I forget your sister called today she left you a number to call her back"  
  
Fraser's face brightened more, "She's back thank god"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Henry Dunne and James Maxwell sat in their dingy apartment playing cards with some soccer game on the TV in the back round.  
  
Henry who seemed to be the boss blew out a puff of smoke as he looked at the hand he had, "Your call Jimmy"?  
  
James looked at his hand and yet again he had to fold, "I fold your just to good at this keep this up and I won't be able to make the rent"  
  
Henry laughed the apartment was change to rent but this was a long running joke since they were kids.  
  
Smiling now, "Don't worry Jimmy I'll cover ya"  
  
Drinking down his now stale beer, "You always do Henry"  
  
Watching the clock that seemed so loud even with the TV on it still sent shivers up Henry's spine.  
  
James noticed Henry's shiver, "Hey you ok Henry"?  
  
Nodding, "Ya I'm fine its just she arrives tomorrow and we don't have a plan yet she is going to kill us James"  
  
Hearing Henry call him James instead of Jimmy made him swallow hard.  
  
Trying his best he replied, "It will all work out Henry we always come up with a plan don't we"?  
  
Folding his hands together, "Ya Jimmy we do we better make it a good one this time"  
  
Ray woke far too early for his liking looking at the clock with squinted eyes he saw it was 6am.  
  
Rubbing his face Ray thought, `Didn't know there was two sixes in one day'  
  
Something caught his hear Ray could swear that he could hear music playing it was a very nice song it had a great voice but at 6am in the morning.  
  
Getting out of bed Ray made his way to the kitchen to see the source of the music was not the radio or the TV but Fraser.  
  
Fraser was making breakfast with a smile and a song this made Ray smile.  
  
Standing just watching for a moment before he spoke finally speaking, "Morning Frase you sound happy"  
  
Fraser's face flushed at been caught, "Morning Ray and yes I am happy thank you"  
  
Scratching his chest through his T-Shirt, "Well it far too early I didn't know there was two 6 o'clock in one day who would have thought"  
  
Shaking his head handing Ray his chocolate laced coffee, "Honestly Ray"  
  
Ray was glad to see Fraser so happy it was a rare occasion so he believed.  
  
As they prepared to leave for work Ray asked, "So your sister is she coming down to see you"?  
  
Turning slightly to Ray as they locked up, "Yes Ray she's coming down next week I think you will like her"  
  
Wiggling his eyebrows, "So is she hot"?  
  
Opening his mouth wide in shock, "RAY she is my sister"  
  
Playfully punching Fraser's shoulder, "I know I know but is she"  
  
Shaking his head, "Ray, Ray, Ray if you must know she is very beautiful I have a photo at work I can show you"?  
  
Ray being impatient hurried them to the consulate so he could see the picture of her.  
  
Looking at the photo Ray gushed, "Dam she is smoking hot"  
  
Fraser's face turned red, "Ray please that's my sister"  
  
Feeling sorry for messing with Fraser's head, "I know I'm sorry was just teasing you but your right she is very beautiful"  
  
Fraser rolled his eyes, "Ray, Ray, Ray go to work before you get fired"  
  
Henry and James were at the airport they were picking up the person who would be heading the mission ahead of them  
  
A woman hell bent on revenge walked off the plane with one thing on her mind and she would stop at noting to do it.  
  
She was glad that the two men she had hired were waiting for her. She gave them her bags as they headed for the car.  
  
Henry felt uneasy, "How was your trip Miss"?  
  
From behind dark glasses, "Metcalf, Victoria Metcalf"  
  
Henry and James exchanged looks, "What would you like to be called"?  
  
Thinking for a moment, "Boss or Ma'm will do for now"  
  
Nodding Henry drove on, "Yes Boss"  
  
Ray was at his desk laughing to himself he'd been watching Francesca all morning she's been smiling giggling and even singing to herself.  
  
Every chance she got she thanked him with coffee and chocolate even something for his lunch.  
  
After what he guessed was the ninth cup of coffee she brought, "Frannie you don't have to do this for me"  
  
Frannie smiled, "I know Ray and I can't tell you how thankful I am just wanted to thank you that's all"   
  
Taking her hand in his, "I glad you finally got your Mountie"  
  
With a twinkle in her eye she kissed his cheek, "Thank you Ray"  
  
Ray watched her leave thinking, `Mushy much'  
  
Henry, James and Victoria sat around the table looking at photographs of the people they'd been watching for days now.  
  
Victoria pointed to one photo, "This is Benton Fraser and this is his new partner who to my knowledge is not the real Ray Vecchio but I don't care about that right now and the girl is Ben's new girlfriend"  
  
James asked, "Boss why are we going to take them all"  
  
Victoria's cold eyes looked back at him, "For a bit of fun and games and to see who Ben loves more his partner who is protecting his other partner or hid girlfriend"?  
  
Ray, Fraser and Francesca were at work unaware of what was to happen to them.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was a normal day at work answering the phone and connecting the caller to the right department in the station at times his patients was wearing tin.  
  
Just as Ray was about to cry from boredom Fraser had arrived and he was carrying two things that made Ray happy. One was a bag from his favourite bakery and coffee shop and other one was file more files that they needed.   
  
Ray smiled, "Hey Frase am I glad to see you I was about scream from boredom"  
  
Fraser shook his head, "Ray I'm glad I could come to help you with your boredom. I brought you a few sticky chocolate doughnuts that you like so much and some of your favourite coffee. Also I was sent some more files on Henry Dunne and James Maxwell that might help us"  
  
When Fraser looked to see if he was listening it was clear that he wasn't his face was covered in chocolate and his smile was chocolate covered as well, "Thanks Frase you're the best"  
  
Sitting down laughing Fraser handed him a napkin, "Your welcome Ray"  
  
Francesca came over and gave Fraser a soft kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Ben for my fruit muffin and tea they are my favourite you're the best"   
  
With a chocolate mouth, "Hey Frannie I just said that as well but without the kiss unless you want one huh Frase"  
  
Fraser turned dark red, "That's alright Ray you don't have to and your very welcome Francesca I know that you love them"  
  
Standing proudly, "I have the best boyfriend don't I"?  
  
Fraser could feeling his ears burning from the heat that filled his face, "I'm lucky also Francesca"  
  
Ray made gagging noises, "Gah to mushy for work go back to work Frannie we have more files to go through"  
  
Sticking her tongue out at Ray, "Very well bro I'll go back to my work see you later Benton"  
  
Sitting straighter now, "Ok Frase what new stuff have you gotten for us"?  
  
Opening the files, "It appears that Mr Dunne was working with a woman and a man recently other then James Maxwell. I don't have a name on the woman just a blurry photo that even enhanced you can't tell who she is"  
  
Ray sat looking at the pictures trying to make out the shape and size of her but it was no use it was just too blurry.  
  
Fraser began to read the files out loud, "Armed robbery, stolen cars missing jewellery. It says in some of the robberies it was two men then one man and a woman sometimes both in all cases none of them have been caught"  
  
Ray scratched his chin, "I've no clue about any of this Frase you got any hunches on this"?  
  
Fraser frowned, "One or two I think it could be either a woman I arrested some time ago Jackie Burke or it could be Victoria Metcalf"  
  
The name Victoria Metcalf made Ray's snap up, "Do you really think it that I could be the Metcalf chick"  
  
Nodding sadly, "It seems likely if it is Victoria she won't stop at noting until she gets what she wants"  
  
Since the station was down two Detectives Ray and Fraser had to pull a double shift and that meant night time stake out.  
  
They sat there in the dark playing I-spy it felt very silly to be doing this in the dark but night time stakeouts were boring.  
  
Ray tapped the steering wheel, "Ok I-spy with my little eyes something beginning with C"  
  
Fraser looked around him, "Cup"  
  
Ray shook his head, "Nope go again"  
  
So Fraser tried again, "Car"  
  
Making a sound "AAAH AAAH"  
  
Laughing now Fraser tried again, "Coffee"  
  
Ray cheered, "We have a winner"  
  
Shifting restlessly, "God I'm soooooo bored think the prep is going to show up I think not even Dief knows it and he is asleep"  
  
Sighing, "I have to agree Ray I thought that Patrick Thomas left town on a plane to New You're a few days ago"  
  
Ray shot him a look, "And you could have told me this what three hours ago"  
  
In a weary voice, "Sorry Ray I thought you knew"  
  
Picking up the radio to call in, "No I didn't know Fraser, hello Ray here can you check a flight for me to New Your passenger name Patrick Thomas"  
  
A few minutes later it came back that yes a Patrick Thomas left three days ago on a flight to New York.  
  
As they sat at the traffic lights heading home the world seemed to darken around them. The streets were empty and the car filled with an invisible gas that made them fall asleep. When they came to they came face to face with Victoria Metcalf.  
  
Smiling evilly at them, "Hello boys"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Starring into Victoria's cold dark eyes Ben felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
Victoria laughed, "Hello Ben surprised to see me"?  
  
Pushing that fear down Ben answered, "Victoria what are you doing here what do you want"?  
  
Pulling a chair over so she sat face to face with Ben, "Tut, tut Ben you still ask far too many questions. I was surprised to find you alive. Who is the blond who says he is Vecchio you and I know he is not Ray Vecchio so who is he"?  
  
Ray came awake to see a woman talking to Fraser.  
  
Seeing how she was treating him he shouted, "HEY LADY what the hell do you think your doing kidnapping two cops you dumb BITCH"  
  
Turning her attention to the now awake Detective, "Oh so you finally decided to join us Detective what's your name because I know you are not Detective Ray Vecchio so who are you"?  
  
Kicking out ay her, "I am Detective Vecchio check my ID lady"?  
  
Shaking her head, "You see that's were your wrong because I've met Detective Vecchio and you look noting like him. He was balding you are not and you have blond unruly hair. He had green eyes yours are blue and your noses don't even get me started. Then there is the fact I slept in his house I framed him and I watched as he shot his supposedly best friend and partner in the back. So you tell me again who you are or I'll have a little fun with your sister oh sorry, 'Your sister', so cough it up"  
  
Struggling against his bonds, "You touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you"  
  
Standing up Victoria pulled a cord behind the Curtin was Francesca chained to the wall on the other on the other side. She was already marked with some cuts and bruises and looking very frightened.   
  
Ben sat straight at the sight of her, "Victoria let her go please don't hurt Francesca. Let Ray and Francesca go please I'm the one that you hate not them"  
  
Victoria went over and she slapped Ben hard across the face cutting his lip, "Shut up you see I have a game planned and the game requires three you will a card and that card will have a surprise for the person its picked for sound like a good game Ben"?  
  
To Ray's horror he watched as Victoria took Ben face in her hands and kissed his bloody mouth before leaving the room.  
  
Ray screamed after her, "Don't come you vampirea bitch"  
  
Ben spat the blood from his mouth, "It's no use Ray, Victoria won't be stopped unless we stop her"  
  
Sighing deep, "So that's the famous Metcalf bitch is beautiful but really ugly on the inside"  
  
Worried eyes looked at Ray, "Yes she is Ray and Ray she is not to be underestimated. We need a plan to you and Francesca out of here"  
  
Ray shot Fraser a look, "Frase please don't me you're going sacrifice yourself for us. Just please don't DO NOT TELL ME THAT"  
  
Ben's gaze was on Francesca, "Ray I'll do whatever it takes I have to protect you both"   
  
Exasperated now, "No, no, no, No fucking way Frase I can't let you do that. That sicko bitch will kill you"?  
  
Glancing at Ray eyes empty, "Ray I have no doubt she'll kill me Ray she hates me but as long as I know ye are safe it's worth it"  
  
Angry now, "What good would that do huh Frase I'll have lost my best friend and partner Frannie would have lost her boyfriend and Dief would lose the only family that he has. And what about Vecchio he'll come back to see that the bitch he tried to protect you from killed you we are in this together all the way"  
  
Bowing his head, "You're right Ray I'm sorry but how will we do it"?  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, "Not sure we'll have to wait for an opening I guess"  
  
Looking at Francesca who clearly couldn't see them she struggled against her bonds Ray quietly spoke, "Frase looks like she wanted to hurt you right at the heart"   
  
Hearing footsteps come their way they froze.  
  
Victoria entered the room with two men who the recognised as Henry Dunne and James Maxwell carrying trays of food.  
  
Putting their trays in front of them, "Eat up boys because after dinner it will be time to play"   
  
Victoria let once again with the two men following her like trained chimps.  
  
Ray looked at the food wondering, "Think this is safe to eat Frase"?  
  
Nodding, "Yes Ray Victoria wouldn't do it this way it far too easy for her she'd want it to hurt and she'd want to watch"  
  
Ray paled but they ate their food as they were starving but the feeling of dread still ran through them.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Maggie McKenzie stepped out of the arrivals lounge she arrived a few days early wanting to surprise her big brother Benton Fraser. It had been far too long since she had seen him and could wait for her Benhugs as she called them. They made her feel safe and warm and loved by her brother who at the drop of a hat would do anything for her.  
  
Maggie made her way to the consulate to find it closed but a note on the door to say why,  
  
The consulate staff can be found at the 2-7 police stations,  
  
Phone on this number 555-872377  
  
Shrugging her shoulders thinking noting of it Maggie made her way to the 2-7 station houses.  
  
The 2-7 was bussing people were shouting and nerves were getting much fared.  
  
Looking for a familiar face Maggie looked around and finally spotted Elaine.  
  
Elaine spotted Maggie almost the same time and rushed over to her, "Maggie thank god you're here you have to help find them"?  
  
Maggie frowned not knowing who "Find who Elaine"?  
  
Elaine was taken aback, "Your brother Ray and Frannie they were taken two days ago"  
  
Maggie paled, "Taken my brother was taken why who would have taken them"?  
  
Elaine took Maggie aside and sat her down, "It happened two days ago they were on a nigh time stakeout and were taken while stopped at traffic lights. As for Frannie she was taken on her way back from the shops"  
  
Looking around the bullpen seeing the activity, "Do you have any ideas as to who did this and why"?  
  
Looking skywards before answering, "We pulled all the surveillance tapes around the areas and we are going through them. We also have Diefenbaker whoever took them left him behind we are hoping he might be able to track them somehow"  
  
Maggie gave a tiny nod, "Ya I'm sure that he will look can I help maybe I could go through some files Canadian ones try and find a link or something"?  
  
Elaine smiled, "That would be wonderful Turnbull and the Drag- Inspector Thatcher are going over some but the more heads in this the better"  
  
Maggie's lips quirked up at Elaine's near slip, "You were going to say Dragon Lady Right to be honest I think Ice Queen Suites better"  
  
Elaine gave a small laugh and quickly felt guilty for it as her friends were missing.  
  
Standing up putting on her games face Maggie got right to work as to who it could possibly be.  
  
Ray looked over to Fraser and saw that his face was drawn and pale and his head was bowed down.  
  
Licking his dry lips, "Frase, hey Frase you doing ok"  
  
Looking straight ahead Ray could see that Francesca was frightened and he was helpless at the moment himself. Ray prayed that Fraser would come up with a good plan real soon.  
  
Fraser and Ray both froze to the sound of footsteps coming their way.  
  
Maggie was sitting at Ray's desk looking over a file that had fallen between the desk and cabinet.  
  
Reading over the file two names stood out to her, Henry Dunne and James Maxwell. She remembered the names from a case a few years ago.  
  
Taking the file over to Lt Welsh, "Sir was Ray and my brother working on this case involving Henry Dunne and James Maxwell recently"?  
  
Taking the file from Maggie and giving it a look over, "Yes I think they were why"?  
  
Maggie looked confident, "Sir from what I remember they were hired tugs and currently on the run from Canada and they hate my brother"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Victoria came back into the room with two men who were not Henry Dunne or James Maxwell but two burly men who wouldn't want to meet down a dark alley. Ben or Ray could not see their faces as they wore balaclavas.  
  
Smirking at their reaction, "Take them to the other room chain the blond next to the girl and put Ben here at the games table"?  
  
Ray started to struggle against them, "What do you think that you are doing you let us go or I'll swear I'll kick you in the head"?  
  
Walking right up to Ray Victoria looked him in the eye, "You make this harder and I'll double the pain on the girl do you hear me"?  
  
Ray stopped struggling then and they were lead into the other room. Ray was chained next to Francesca and put was put at the table.  
  
Victoria brought over the specially made playing cards.  
  
Ben looked at Victoria, "Victoria why are you doing this"?  
  
Shaking her head, "Ben, Ben, Ben you know how I like to play games and now I have myself some new toys to play with"  
  
Looking at his friends chained up to the wall, "Why them why now why not just take me, me and leave them alone. I'm the one that you want revenge on not them"?  
  
Laying the cards on the table, "Now Ben you see this is how it will go you'll pick two cards if they match that is the punishment your friends will get. Fight me on this Ben and I will kill them both you understand me Ben"?  
  
Ben swallowed hard looking at his friends who gave him the nod to do whatever he had to.  
  
Finally finding his voice, "Ok Victoria I'll play"  
  
Smiling at Ben, "I knew you'd see it my way Ben"  
  
So Ben picked the firs two cards and they both should a picture of knuckledusters and Ray's name on them.  
  
After the fifth go of picking cards Victoria decided they needed a break for a long lunch.  
  
Beaten and bloody Ray and Frannie were brought over to the same table as Ben and cuffed to it.  
  
Ben felt as beaten as his friends, "I'm so sorry Francesca, ray she was going to kill you didn't pick"  
  
They both knew and felt that they would have done the same in his shoes.  
  
Ray put a hand the one hand that was free on Ben's shoulder, "Frase we gave you the nod to go ahead and pick we would have done the same alright"  
  
Frannie who was sitting close to him kissed his cheek, "Benton love don't worry we'll think of something to get us out of here"  
  
Time seamed to speed up as Victoria came back in with now Henry and James as she let the other two men go as their part was over.  
  
Walking around them Victoria kept talking, "Well, well, well isn't this a cosy scene. How nice and close you all are. We will soon see how close you are all when Ben has to chose who to save now won't we"  
  
Henry and James grabbed Ray and Frannie holding a gun to one and a knife to the other.  
  
Victoria cackled, "Ben you have five minutes to choose who lives and dies your girlfriend or the guy who is protecting your partners ID. The clock is ticking tick tock Ben"  
  
Maggie figured out a pattern of Henry and James's crimes and found one of their cover names on an apartment lease in town it was under Darren Woods.  
  
There was warehouse nearby so Maggie betted that was where they'd find them as one of them was rented by someone with the same name. So team of Detectives, the FBI and the consulate staff headed to that warehouse.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The clock was ticking now and Ben insides were feeling like knots how he was going to choose there was no way he was leaving anyone of them behind.  
  
Victoria circled Ben rubbing her finger nails over the back of his neck sending a cold shiver down his spine.  
  
Leaning down to whisper into Ben's ear, "Tick tock Ben who is it going to be your Girlfriend or that Ray"?   
  
The teams of Detectives FBI agents and the consulate staff arrived near the warehouse that was holding their friends captive.  
  
Maggie and Elaine pulled out the blueprints for the building formulating a plan of action.  
  
The FBI agent in charge came over knowing that Maggie and Elaine knew well how the minds of their friends and brother better then anyone else.  
  
Maggie greeted him, "Hello Agent Ford I think if you spread out east and the Westside and I'll approach from the roof top we should be able to take them by surprise"  
  
Agent Ford raised an eyebrow, "You want to go through the roof are you nuts"?  
  
Laughing now, "I have been called that before but I do think it's the best option"  
  
Taking a moment to consider agent Ford nodded, "Agreed but please be careful"  
  
Agent ford walked away mutter, "Mounties do they think they can fly why is my life Mounties and wolves"?  
  
They quickly moved into place and all braced themselves for nod to make their move to take them down.  
  
Unknown to Victoria and the rest what was about to happen she continued her taunting, "Four minuets Ben"  
  
Ben's eyes caught a shadow move from above so making like he was just roll his neck he took a quick glance and saw that Maggie his sister was on the roof. Ben prayed he wouldn't have her life in his hands to choose save as well but grateful that she was here to help.   
  
Frannie had tears running down her face not just out of fear for herself but for what Victoria was doing to Ben. Making him choose between them not only them but her real brother's life would be in danger as well.  
  
Ray was on the other side stood firm making eye contact with Ben. They had an unspoken language that they used to solve cases and Ray was saying choose Frannie.  
  
Ben shook his head it was a firm NO he was going to get them both out.  
  
Having freed his hands with the cutlery they had left behind Ben prepared to make his move. He saw Maggie give the signal and Ben nodded.  
  
Moving as fast as he ever thought possible Ben made for his friends as Maggie crashed through the skylight as the others burst through the door surrounding them.  
  
Victoria was in complete shock as Maggie landed on her cuffing instantly.  
  
Shouting profanity, "You sonviabitch Ben I swear I'll kill you I'll come back and kill you all you'll all pay. You set me up twice Ben dose that slut know that I was your first Ben your first love well DOSE she"?  
  
Ben was comforting Francesca as Ray cuffed Henry and James.  
  
Francesca at Victoria's' words stood strong walking over to her, "As a matter of fact you psycho bitch Benton did tell me about you. As for loving you he may have once but he is mine now so if you come near him again I'll scratch your eyes out"  
  
Ray was laughing at her, "Go Frannie you tell her"  
  
Finding the strength from somewhere Ben made his way over to Victoria, "Victoria I thought that I did love you once but I was wrong I never loved you. I now know what love is not that I found Francesca. So Victoria if you come near Francesca or my family again you'll pay"?  
  
Maggie handed Victoria over to the police Detectives and smiled at her brother, "Hi Ben surprise"   
  
Ben laughed and hugged his sister, "Maggie it's so good to see you again"  
  
Francesca and Ray who had given the space came back over and Ray was instantly mesmerised by her, "So Frase you going to introduce us"  
  
Pulling back blushing, "Yes of course Ray I'm sorry, Maggie this is Francesca my girlfriend and Ray my partner"  
  
Maggie shook their hands telling Francesca how beautiful she was but holding onto Ray's hand a bit longer looking into his baby blue eyes, so you're the face to the voice on the phone"  
  
Ray blushed hard, "Well am yes its nice to face I mean it's nice to put a face to your voice as well"  
  
Ben rolled his eyes taking Francesca to be checked over while Ray chatted to Maggie.  
  
Walking back out with Maggie Ray asked, "So you going to be in town for long"?  
  
Glancing at Ray, "For a while yes why"?  
  
Ducking his head suddenly shy, "I was wondering well if you'd like to maybe go for something to eat with me".  
  
Maggie Teased Ray just for a moment, "You asking me out on a date Ray"?  
  
Nodding to his feet, "Ya or do I have to ask Fraser for permission first or something is that like some kind of Canadian thing"?  
  
Having pity Maggie bumped his shoulder, "No Ray you don't and yes I'd love to have dinner with you"  
  
Ray beamed, "Greatness it's a date"  
  
Smiling wide Maggie took his hand in hers, "Yes Ray it's a date"  
  
Ben watched from were Francesca was been looked at to see Maggie and ray walking side by side hand in hand laughing. It was obvious that there was a spark there and it warmed Ben's heart to know that they could find happiness together.  
  
Six months had passed and Maggie had transferred to the Chicago Consulate working alongside her brother who was been prepared to take over as Inspector Thatcher was transferring to Qubec.  
  
Ray didn't know that love could feel this good Maggie had shown more love in those few months then Stella had in twelve years of marriage.   
  
Waiting at the airport Maggie and Ray joked as they waited for Ben and Francesca to come back from their holidays. No one knew where they had gone on them just that they needed a break away.  
  
Ben and Francesca had gone to Las Vegas for a break they needed to get away to have some alone time. Everyday their love just grew stronger and stronger while in Las Vegas Ben gave Francesca the best holiday she'd ever known.  
  
Over a candlelit dinner Ben opened a red velvet box which contained the most beautiful rare looking diamond ring she'd ever seen.  
  
Getting down on one knee looking like prince charming looking into her chocolate brown eyes which sparkled in the candlelight , "Francesca my love will you do me the greatest honour of spending the rest of your life with me will you marry me Francesca"?  
  
Francesca sat open mouthed it was like new years all around fireworks going off in her heart at seeing Ben down on one knee asking her it was every little girls dream growing up. The dream that prince charming would ask to marry them in just this way.  
  
With a smile so wide Francesca cheered with delight, "Yes Benton yes I'll marry you"  
  
They hotel was so overjoyed for them and as one of the managers had actually gone to the academy with the Ben but had to pull out over an illness that gave them a wedding right then and there if they wanted it. It was like a fairytale to Francesca.  
  
As they approached the entrance to the arrivals hall at the airport Francesca joked, "What do you think they are going to say at us coming home married Benton"?  
  
Kissing her softly, "I think they might find it funny but happy for us I hope"  
  
Ray spotted them coming out and they head over to them, "How was your trip"?  
  
Maggie spotted the rings right away taking their hands in hers, "You didn't did you "/  
  
Both smiling huge smiles, "Yes we did"  
  
Ray was puzzled, "Did what"?  
  
Looking at the hands Maggie was holding and seeing the rings Ray eyes sparkled with amusement, "Oh boy is Ma Vecchio going to kill you"?  
  
Francesca and Ben looked at each other and both chimed, "Oh dear"  
  
The End  
  


  
 

* * *

End Choices by vicki tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
